


Citrus Friends

by endzone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, Bucket List, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Self-Denial, Slow Burn, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzone/pseuds/endzone
Summary: Jaehyun meets a bittersweet boy called lemon boy.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 74
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this whil listening to Lemon Boy by cavetown. And i wrote this whole fic whil listening to the whole album which is also called Lemon Boy. 
> 
> Song suggestions:
> 
> -Lemon Boy
> 
> -Green
> 
> -It's U
> 
> -Poison
> 
> -Another One of Those Days
> 
> Stan cavetown! And i hope u enjoy :)

* * *

Jung Jaehyun thinks he has his life in order. He has a loving family, he has friends, his grades at school aren't the best but they're above average. But when he stood up from the couch and went to open the front door after he heard a knock, he never expected that his life would do a full 180.

The new boy in school stands in front of him, wearing a bright yellow sweater and a face that says 'I shouldn't be here'. Together with his blonde hair, He looks like a lemon, Jaehyun thought. They stand there for a few seconds, not sure what to say. "Hey." Jaehyun eventually finds his voice.

"Hey," New boy replies.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asks.

"No." New boy replied bitterly.

"Oh, okay. Bye." Jaehyun is halfway to closing the door when new boy spoke again.

"Are you seriously gonna shut the door on me?"

"Well, you said I can't help you with anything, right?" Jaehyun raises an eyebrow.

New boy huffs causing pieces of his blonde hair to fly off from his forehead. "Yeah. Don't look now, but my mom is somewhere behind me, practically holding me at gunpoint. She's forcing me to come here and make 'friends'." He lifts his fingers up to draw quotation marks in the air. "We just moved next door like a month ago."

"Is that my problem, how?" Jaehyun tests his patience, still holding the doorknob.

"It's not. Just let me in and we can ignore each other until my mom is convinced that his son is not a hermit, then we can go our separate ways and never interact again for the rest of our lives." New boy isn't glaring at Jaehyun, but if Jaehyun had to give an adjective for his look, it would be "bitter". He looks at Jaehyun bitterly.

Jaehyun opened the door all the way and moved aside. "Then by all means, come in."

Jaehyun leads new boy to the living room and realizes that they still haven't introduced each other. "Sit anywhere you like, make yourself at home. I'm Jung Jaehyun, by the way. And I need your name, in case you rob me or something." Jaehyun sits on the corner of the couch and picks up the controller. He unpauses the game that he's been playing for hours.

"Dong Sicheng." He sits on the corner of the couch, opposite Jaehyun. "You don't have to worry about me robbing you. I might just murder you though."

Jaehyun laughs at that but when he looks at Sicheng, he was looking down at his phone with that same bitter look on his face. He doesn't understand how a person can make a joke and not even crack a smile. Maybe he didn't find his own joke funny. Maybe Jaehyun's sense of humor is crap and he needs to raise his standards.

"Wait are you being serious?" He asks while he dodges a turtle shell coming for him.

"No, Jaehyun. I'm not. Don't be stupid." Jaehyun can feel the other boy's eyes rolling.

"Damn. You don't have to be so bitter, lemon boy. You're under my roof, remember?" He points out.

"Look, the deal was you let me in and we ignore each other." Sicheng pleads. "So let's ignore each other and don't call me lemon boy."

"Sure, lemon boy." Jaehyun replies and smiles to himself. It's been a full five minutes since they met but he had already decided that he enjoyed riling up the other boy. He hears Sicheng huff and he tries his best not to laugh.

The first Monday after Sicheng invades Jaehyun's house, they bump into each other in the school cafeteria. Literally.

Jaehyun and his friends are walking towards the cafeteria, sharing stupid jokes, and laughing like they're the kings of the school. Which they kind of are. Jaehyun would never admit it to himself but everybody else has accepted that a long time ago. Jaehyun is walking in the front of the group and when he turns the corner to the cafeteria doors, another person was about to leave.

They bump into each other and Sicheng is knocked to the floor, his books flying in every direction.

"Oh, Sicheng! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming." Jaehyun says as he crouches down to help Sicheng gather his books. His friends stare with curious eyes.

When Sicheng stands up, Jaehyun hands him the other books that he gathered. "I'm sorry again, I didn't see you-"

The blonde takes the books from Jaehyun. "It's fine." Sicheng says and walks away, faster than lightning. Not even giving Jaehyun eye contact.

"Dude, do you know him?" Eunwoo smirks at the flabbergasted look on Jaehyun's face.

"Yeah." Jaehyun answers, still staring at the direction where Sicheng disappeared to.

"Are you friends?" Mingyu asks from behind Eunwoo.

"I think so."

"Doesn't look like it to me, buddy. With the way he ran off." Eunwoo places his hands on Jaehyun's shoulder and guides him to the back of the line in the cafeteria. "That's okay, though. Heard he's a weirdo, wouldn't want my friend mingling with people like him."

"You don't know that." Jaehyun doesn't know why, but he defends the blonde.

"You don't know that either, do you?" Eunwoo replies and Jaehyun pretends that he didn't hear it.

The next weekend, Jaehyun hears the doorbell ring again, and this time he has a hunch on who it is.

When Jaehyun opens the door, he is greeted by Sicheng with his usual bitter face. He leers in response. "Brave of you to show your face here again after embarrassing me in front of my friends last Monday." He says in a whisper.

"What do you mean 'embarrass'? You bumped into me and I fell on the floor and _you're_ embarrassed?" Sicheng whisper-shouts. He has a point, but Jaehyun won't back down.

"I tried to apologize and you didn't even bat an eye."

"I said 'It's okay', Didn't I?" Sicheng glares.

"You're pretty mean for a person who wants to go into somebody else's house." Jaehyun eyes him carefully.

The blonde sighs in surrender. "Fine, I'm sorry. Can I come in? My mom's on to me again."

"Jaehyun? Who's at the door?" Jaehyun's mom yells from somewhere.

"Sure but my mom's home." Jaehyun smirks at the younger boy. "Which means you have to pretend that we're actually friends."

"Ugh, fine."

When they arrive in the living room, they're greeted with Jaehyun's mom.

"Hey, mom. This is Dong Sicheng." He puts a hand around Sicheng's shoulders. He smiled at the woman in front of him but Jaehyun doesn't miss the way Sicheng's shoulders tense. "My new friend."

"Oh! Are you the new neighbors from next door?" Mrs. Jung asks.

"Yes, Mrs. Jung. It's nice to meet you!" She takes Sicheng's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sicheng. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"So, what kind of games do you play?" Jaehyun asks Sicheng after Mrs. Jung leaves them in the living room. They're seated on the opposite corners of the couch again.

"Minecraft." Sicheng replies and Jaehyun snorts.

"Seriously? Minecraft? What are you, twelve?" Jaehyun teases him.

"What's wrong with Minecraft? It's a completely complex game that can develop a person's creativity and resourcefulness." Sicheng glares and Jaehyun laughs. If Jaehyun was being honest, he loves playing Minecraft. He still plays it sometimes but when Mingyu and Jungkook laughed at him and told him that it's "a game for dorks and children", he significantly stopped playing the game.

"Okay, calm down. I agree with you." Jaehyun chuckles at Sicheng's furiousness. "What else?"

"Animal Crossing."

"Okayyyy. We're playing Minecraft." Jaehyun hands him a controller as Sicheng rolls his eyes.

They spend four hours playing in survival mode. They divide the work, Jaehyun collects the materials and Sicheng builds their house and collects food. Jaehyun compliments him at his architectural skills. Sicheng built them a large wooden house that actually looks like a house, not just wooden planks arranged into a cube. He made sure to make use of upside-down stairs and slabs and even some stone blocks and slabs to give the color scheme a sort of contrast.

By their second night in-game, they already had built themselves beds to sleep through the night. But Jaehyun argues that they should go monster hunting at night because 'where's the fun in sleeping'? Sicheng sighs in surrender but he would lying if he said that he didn't have fun at the monster hunting that they do each night.

At some point in their game, they get iron armor and complete tools made of iron. They decide to go on a mining spree until their three pickaxes(each) break. It was a great idea, they find all sorts of rare blocks, emerald, redstone, and lapis lazuli; until Jaehyun finds a bundle of diamond ore blocks. "I found diamonds!" He proudly yells. A few seconds later, he's rolling on the floor, gripping at his hair, screaming, "Nooooo!" Apparently, while he was mining the diamond ores, Jaehyun fell into lava and lost all of his possessions.

Sicheng is also on the floor, gripping his stomach, laughing his ass off.

When Sicheng's laughter and Jaehyun's remorse dies down, the younger wipes tears from his eyes, and he tells Jaehyun. "I can't believe you dug straight down! That's the first rule in Minecraft: Never dig straight down!"

"How was I supposed to know?! Nobody ever told me that!" Jaehyun slouches on the couch and fake cries which made Sicheng laugh again. His stomach and cheeks hurt from all the laughing that he's done.

"Well, now you know. Thanks to me."

"Thanks to you, I lost all my stuff!" Jaehyun sits up and points accusingly at the blonde boy. "I never would've done that if you told me earlier."

"Excuse me, how was I supposed to know that you're ignorant?" Sicheng asks with a big grin on his face. Jaehyun just notices now that Sicheng isn't wearing his bitter face anymore. They've been playing for hours now and he just notices now. Sicheng is actually grinning at him, and Jaehyun notices that he's got a cute little snaggletooth.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

When Sicheng notices that the sun has gone down, he tells Jaehyun that he has to go or else his mom will have his head on a spike. After saying goodbye to Mrs. Jung, Jaehyun accompanies him to the door.

"So are you coming back tomorrow?" Jaehyun asks, hopefully.

"Nope. I've had enough of you today." Sicheng looks at him with teasing eyes and Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

"You had fun today, admit it." He smiles, dimples very prominent. Sicheng just shrugs with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sicheng starts to walk away, making his way back to his house. Jaehyun shouts after him, "We're friends now, right?"

"Not quite yet, Jung. You don't deserve that title yet." Sicheng replies without glancing back. Jaehyun stares as he sees the other boy disappear inside his house. He wanted to believe that Sicheng was just teasing him but something at the back of his mind is saying that the younger boy was serious.

The next weekend, Sicheng is back again. They continue to build their survival world in Minecraft when Jaehyun shifts his body to face Sicheng but his eyes are still on the tv screen, "Okay what do you mean when you said that I didn't deserve to be your friend yet?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Sicheng has a strawberry lollipop in between his lips.

"Mhm." Jaehyun nods. He didn't understand why he's so reluctant into making Sicheng his friend. He already had friends. But something in him is saying that Sicheng would be worth the effort.

"Kun." Sicheng says and Jaehyun kinda sees where he's going. "He helped me out on my first week at school, I didn't ask for his help but he's the only person at that school that offered me help. He's my only friend here."

Jaehyun stays silent, waiting for the other to continue. "He told me to stay clear of your friend group. He says that you guys think that you own the school and I could see it clearly on my own. You guys think that you're above everybody else." Sicheng stops talking for a second as he focuses on killing the zombie on the screen. "And you call Kun by a name. A name that isn't supposed to be bad, but the fact that it isn't true is making it bad."

"I never called him by that name." Jaehyun defends himself.

"I know. Kun told me that too." Sicheng flinches as his character gets attacked by a spider in-game. "That's why I didn't completely shut you off when my mom forced me to go here; because I wanted to see if you're an asshole like your friends."

"Am I?" Jaehyun asks, facing Sicheng. Jaehyun can admit to himself that his friends are assholes toward other people. They were only nice to people that they deemed to be worthy; and because they were nice to Jaehyun, he conformed with them. But was he an asshole?

"No." Sicheng answers and Jaehyun lets out a breathe of relief. "You didn't do those things to Kun but you let it happen to him. That's your fault. Omission. Negligence."

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun realizes his faults and he looks down, ashamed.

"I'm not the one who needs your apology." That is all that Sicheng says as he keeps on hitting an Enderman with his diamond sword.

Jaehyun spends his Monday and Tuesday building up the courage to apologize to Kun. But whenever he finds himself atleast 5 meters away from the boy, he feels like he's filled with ants.

Wednesday came and he's walking with Yugyeom, Bambam, and Eunwoo to their third period when Eunwoo spots Kun walking towards their direction. Eunwoo waves a hand at Kun. "Hello, _Hermie_! Trying to find the girl's bathroom?" Eunwoo, Yugyeom, Bambam and a few other students that heard his remark laugh. Jaehyun feels his body tense. He should've stopped it, he thinks to himself.

Jaehyun glances at Kun, who turns to the hallway on their right. He can see the distress in Kun's face.

"Hey, I think you should stop calling him that." Jaehyun says before he could stop himself. Eunwoo turns to him and examines him like he's an alien.

"Why, Jaehyunnie? You never stopped us from saying that before." Eunwoo says with a grin.

"Because it's mean." Jaehyun says seriously. "It's a lie and Kun never actually did anything wrong to us."

"Aww. What a vigilant hero." Bambam reaches to ruffle Jaehyun's hair. He dodges and looks at the three of them. "I'm being serious."

"I can't believe you've gone all soft on us, Jaehyunnie." Eunwoo scoffs and shakes his head. "But whatever you say."

Jaehyun finds Kun in the library later in the afternoon. The boy is hunched over on a table with dozens of papers on top. He walks to toward him and clears his throat when he's sure that he's near enough for Kun to hear.

Kun looks up at him nervously. "May I help you?"

"Can I sit here for a sec?" Jaehyun points at the chair across from Kun and he motions for him to take it. When Jaehyun is finally seated, he speaks, not giving his courage a chance to disappear. "I just want to apologize."

Kun blinks at him and he continues, "I guess I can't apologize for my friends but, I'm sorry that they're assholes. Including me. But mostly, I'm sorry that I never stopped them from calling you names.

"And I also wanted to let you know that I already told them to lay off on you." He adds. There's a faint smile on Kun's face.

"Thank you, Jaehyun. I really appreciate it." Kun exhales. "And I forgive you."

"Thank you." Jaehyun smiles at him. He feels good. He feels lighter now.

"You really want to be Sicheng's friend, huh?" Kun raises an eybrow at him with a matching smirk. Jaehyun gives him a confused look. "Yeah, Sicheng tells me stuff." And they both laugh.

Despite not taking Jaehyun seriously, Eunwoo and the others kept their word and never teased Kun again whenever they cross in the hallways.

Sicheng visits on a Thursday afternoon. It's the first time that he'd visited on a weekday and somehow it felt weird to Jaehyun. He's currently lying face down on his bed, only in his boxers, exhausted from lacrosse practice. This time, Sicheng knocks on his bedroom door which is in the second story of his house. "Open up."

"Sicheng?" He lifts his head.

"No, it's Hagrid. Yer a wizard, Jaehyun." Jaehyun laughs at his horrible attempt of a Hagrid impression. He jumps from his bed and quickly puts on pyjama pants and a loose shirt, while Sicheng frantically knocks at his door.

"Okay! Okay! But let's not hang h-" Jaehyun opens the door and the younger boy bolts in and nosedives on his bed. "-here. Sicheng what are you doing here? You never come here on weekdays."

"Can't I visit a friend?" That makes Jaehyun smile. Sicheng adjusts his position and he props his head on his hand, leaning on his elbow. "I have no homework and my parents are busy and I'm bored and I don't have anyone to bother. Also your room smells weird." He made a show of scrunching his nose.

"Okay, first of all, you just called me your friend." Jaehyun smiled brightly. "Second, you couldn't bother anyone, so you choose to bother me?" He points at himself. "And lastly, to be fair, I just came home from lacrosse practice! You didn't even give me a chance to shower before barging in my house."

"Woah, I did not barge into your house. Your dad let me in."

"Oh, so you met him?"

"Yeah, he's nice and he also said that I'm probably your most well-mannered friend." The younger smirks.

"You literally told me that we should just ignore each other three weeks ago, how is that well-mannered?" Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago, Jeffrey. People change." Sicheng teases and Jaehyun groans at the nickname.

"Holy crap. I can't believe he told you my nickname." He pinches the bridge of his nose. The boy on his bed laughs and stands up to go to his window.

"I'm opening this so I can actually breathe properly while bothering you." The blonde says and Jaehyun leers at him as he struggles to open the window. "Oh! Your window is directly in front of mine. Didn't even realize that."

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow curiously, hadn't known that too. The shades on Sicheng's window were always closed and he hadn't actually seen Sicheng through the window once. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Do whatever you want, just don't do something that I wouldn't do." He grabs a towel and leaves the room.

"I'm gonna look for your porn stash and snitch you out to your parents!" He hears Sicheng yell after him.

"They're in my drawer, in between my human sacrifice and Satanism folders!" He yells back sarcastically.

When he arrives back in his room, Sicheng is back on his bed, lying on his stomach with his head resting on both his palms and he's reading a book. He looks cute, Jaehyun admits. When Jaehyun takes a closer look, he sees that Sicheng is actually looking through a photo album of his baby and early childhood photos. Sicheng looks at him in confusion and he returns his own confused look. "What?"

"I'm going through your baby pictures."

"Okay, and?"

"Why aren't you panicking and getting all embarrassed?" Sicheng furrows his eyebrows.

"I was cute as a baby, and I don't have embarrassing photos." Jaehyun smirks at the boy on his bed.

The blonde rolls his eyes and sighs. "Unfortunately." He says as he turns the page.

Fortunately for Sicheng, Jaehyun didn't have any homework either. They spent the night binge-watching Friends on the older's bed, laughing until their cheeks and stomachs hurt. They only stop when Mrs. Jung knocks on the door and announces dinner. Sicheng stays for dinner, and the four of them discuss their favorite Friends moments because apparently Jaehyun's parents also used to watch the show when they were young.

He leans back on his chair and takes a moment to look at the situation. Sicheng is retelling one of his favorite moments in Friends about Ross and his leather pants, making his parents laugh out loud. Jaehyun had only met Sicheng a few weeks ago, but he likes this. He likes how natural this is. How the blonde boy just easily makes him and his parents laugh, when both his parents never liked any of his other friends. A warm feeling blooms in his chest and he's glad that he made the extra effort to become his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter huehue. 
> 
> I hope you're doing well!

A month after Sicheng had dinner with the Jungs, Jaehyun and Sicheng are sitting on Jaehyun's front porch, playing Animal Crossing on Sicheng's Switch; when a thought pops in the older's head. "Hey, why haven't I been to your house?" He asks. 

"Hmm, _why_ haven't you?" Sicheng replies without looking up from the device in his hand.

"You never invite me over." 

"Oh, I don't know, I just like visiting you here." Sicheng looks up for a second. "Why? Do you wanna come over later? Have dinner?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jaehyun nods.

Sicheng stands up. "I gotta go then, to tell my parents." He starts to walk away before Jaehyun could object. "Tell your parents they're invited too." 

When Jaehyun and his parents arrive at their door, he presses the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door is opened by a petite woman, obviously Sicheng's mother. He can see the resemblance clearly. He has her eyes and the shape of her lips. Behind her, stood a man as slightly taller than Sicheng. His father. 

After pleasantries have been made, they all sit around the dinner table. Jaehyun had observed that he got his energy from his mom, and his attitude from his dad. His dad has the same vibe as Sicheng, the easy-to-talk-to vibe. Jaehyun likes Sicheng's parents. They talk about almost everything. Where they came from before they moved to their neighborhood, what it was like to raise their respective sons(much to the embarrassment of both sons, especially Sicheng. His mom revealed that his nickname was Winwin), if they ever wondered to raise a pet, what their jobs are, and even their own childhoods. 

When they were done with dinner, and the parents were talking about things that the two boys couldn't relate to, Sicheng excused himself and Jaehyun. The younger practically dragged him to his room. 

"Thank god. It was fun until the adult talk came." Sicheng huffs. Jaehyun looks around his room. There's a bed, obviously. But what catches his eyes are the numerous posters of different movies, series, and idols. 

"Oh my god, you're a geek!" Jaehyun laughs and spots his Pokemon plushie collection which makes him laugh harder. 

"And proud, Jung Jaehyun!" Sicheng glares at the older boy as he jumps on his bed. "I can't believe you haven't noticed already from all the time we spent together."

"Oh I knew you were a geek." He laughs. "I just didn't expect you to be The Geek." 

Sicheng throws an Eevee at him and the brunet catches it easily, with his lacrosse reflexes. A poster of five attractive guys, catches his eye. He points at it and asks, "Who's that?"

"That's Day6. A band that you should stan." He points at the guy in the center. "The one in the middle is the love of my life, Kim Wonpil."

"Oh. You're into guys?" It slipped from Jaehyun's mouth before he could stop it. Did he even want to know? It wouldn't matter because Sicheng would still be his friend no matter what. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do." Something blooms in Jaehyun's chest upon hearing that. He doesn't know what it is, and he doesn't know if he likes the feeling or not. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, no." Jaehyun reassures. "No. Don't worry."

"Good, I was ready to drop you from my friends list if you were homophobic." Sicheng smirks at him. "How about you? Are you into guys too?" 

"No." He answers a little too quickly than he should have. But he thinks. Does he? He admits that he may have checked out Eunwoo and Mingyu once or twice in his life, and he's not blind. His friends are attractive. But would that mean he's gay? He's had a few crushes on girls, but nobody has ever actually made his heart skip a beat. "Why? Do I look like I do? Do you think other people think so too?"

"Oh. Okay, Jaehyun. Good for you." Jaehyun doesn't like Sicheng's lack of reaction. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know a lot of things lately. He just thinks that he would've settled for a little look of disappointment on the younger's face. But he just accepted it, which is admittedly the best thing that could have happened. Which is why Jaehyun is in conflict. Why didn't he like the fact that Sicheng just accepted his answer? He doesn't realize he's staring until the blonde makes eye contact with him. 

"I just repeated your question, Jaehyun." The younger chuckles and Jaehyun feels butterflies in his belly. "Don't overthink it." He pats the space next to him, urging Jaehyun to sit next to him. So the older sits.

"You're really brave, aren't you?" Jaehyun says, looking at Sicheng. 

The younger snorts. "Why?"

"You just admitted your sexuality without hesitation. That's ballsy." He chuckles.

"I tend to live my life unapologetically. I am who I am and nobody gets to take that away from me." Sicheng shrugs and looks at the older. "You should try it too."

Jaehyun stares at Sicheng, scanning for something. Looking for something. He doesn't what he's looking for and he doesn't find it anyway. He let's it go and they're silent for a few minutes. 

An idea pops into Jaehyun's head and he speaks up after a while. 

"Winwin." Jaehyun tests the nickname out of nowhere and Sicheng groans beside him. He earns an elbow to his side and he flinches in pain but laughs in amusement. He leans back and lays down on Sicheng's bed, dragging the other down beside him.

"Don't say bad words." Sicheng shushes him and they laugh together. 

"I'm calling you that from now on." Jaehyun shifts his head to face him. 

"What, why?" Sicheng's head snap to face Jaehyun too, their faces inches apart from each other. 

"Why not? It's cute."

"I'm cute." Sicheng argues. 

"Yes you are but you'd be cuter with that nickname." Jaehyun teases and feels victorious when Sicheng snaps his head back to face the ceiling, pouting. 

"Okay, fine." That was too easy, Jaehyun thought. "But you have to do my yearly bucketlist with me. Every single one." 

"What's that?" He asks, scared of the mischievous glint in Sicheng's eyes. 

"Every start of the school year, I make a list of things that I want to do before the year ends. Simple as that." 

"I get to call you Winwin and I get to spend more time with you? Deal!" Jaehyun exclaims. 

"The thing is, I actually like my nickname. But I only allow the people that I like to call me by that name." Sicheng smirks at the ceiling. "So you're on the losing side of this deal because I'm making you do stuff, when I probably would've allowed you to call me that anyway."

"You just basically admitted that you like me," Jaehyun played with the ears of the Evee plushie. "I'm saying it's a win-win situation." He says and he tries to keep a straight face but fails when Sicheng tries to push him off the bed. They laugh at the bad pun that he made. 

When the Jungs left Sicheng's house that night, Jaehyun made sure to try out the nickname again. "Goodnight, Winwin!" It feels right to say it. Jaehyun falls asleep with a smile that night. 

Months went by and the two keep getting closer and closer. They spend weekends playing games, binge-watching tv shows, doing homework, and having sleepovers in each other's house. They even start to hang out in school. Jaehyun decided to change seats with Yoohyeon in Chemistry class, the only class they shared, so that he could sit beside Sicheng. Which results to them getting scolded by Mr. Yoon because they were too busy discussing the Umbrella Academy rather than listening to him ramble about esters and carboxylic acids. 

Sicheng learns that Jaehyun doesn't have a seatmate for his Calculus class, how did he know? He wouldn't tell Jaehyun. Upon learning that information, he starts to join their class even if he didn't have that.

"Winwin, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jaehyun whispered under his breathe. 

"I'm skipping Gym." Sicheng had answered, eyes to the board, pretending to listen to the teacher. 

"Why?"

"So I can sit with you here."

The flowering friendship between the two didn't go unseen with Jaehyun's friends. The brunnet had been put in the hot seat one lunch period, he was (not quite)enjoying his too salty mashed potatoes when Yugyeom suddenly speaks to him: "You're getting friendly with that new guy."

It wasn't a question but Jaehyun answers, "It's because he's my friend." No point lying.

"So we're not your friends anymore? Is that what this is?" Bambam pries. 

"What? What kind of logic is that?" Jaehyun swallows his food. "I'm allowed to have other friends besides you." He says as a matter of fact, but a little too aggressively. 

"Relax!" Eunwoo cuts in. "Bam's just playing with you. We just heard that he's a freak and we don't want you to commit social suicide."

Before Jaehyun could defend him, Yugyeom cranes his neck towards the corner of the cafeteria and says, "I mean look at him, he's sitting with Hermie!" The others follow his gaze and they laugh, except Jaehyun. 

"I told you guys to stop calling him that." Jaehyun stops eating, jaws set. 

"Yeah, we stopped calling him that in front of him." Bambam speaks up and delivers a highfive to Yugyeom who was sitting across from him. Jaehyun doesn't reply, he just holds on to his fork, appetite gone. 

"Hey," Eunwoo gives him an annoyingly attractive smile and places a hand on top of his hand that was squeezing the fork. "We just don't want you falling into the wrong crowd."

Jaehyun looks down at his food and whispers under his breath, "Me neither."

Jaehyun couldn't believe that it took him four years to realize that his friends were shit. They did a lot of stuff together through the years and he admits that he had fun with them. But the conversation they just had made him realize that they're not too good of people. They often had these kinds of conversations, talking about how Hyunjin had six toes, how Mina's dad is a drug addict, how Yeosang is only on top of their year because he sleeps with the teachers. Jaehyun had laughed at these things in the past, not knowing the effects that could happen; and somehow all the news spread in their school like an uncontaines pandemic. Jaehyun, now, has the urge to puke. The reputations of those students had been ruined because of the false rumors that they had unknowingly spread. 

Jaehyun doesn't know what to do, but he understands now. That Eunwoo and the others are salty mashed potatoes, and Sicheng is a nice lemon pie; and that maybe he preferred sweet over savory. 

One friday night, Sicheng showed up in the Jung's residence without prior notice. But honestly, that's basically routine now, for both families, sometimes Jaehyun shows up in Sicheng's house without texting him. Their parents just welcome them regardless. 

"Hi, lemon boy!" Jaehyun greets, he never failed to call Sicheng 'lemon boy' whenever he wears that same bright yellow sweater that he wore the day they met. 

"Good evening, orange boy." Sicheng nods in greeting, and drops down next to Jaehyun on the couch, shoulders and knees touching despite the large amount of space left on the couch. Jaehyun chuckles, that was only fair because he is wearing an orange sweater.

Jaehyun's mom must have heard their exchange when she speaks up, "Oh, you guys look cute!" Jaehyun and Sicheng turns around from the couch. Jaehyun's mom was pointing at them. "You're like little citrus friends!" She said very enthusiasticly and they laugh.

They spent two hours playing Mario Kart. But more like, Jaehyun spent two hours destroying Sicheng in Mario Kart. The younger had whined the whole time, saying that it's unfair because Jaehyun is basically a professional. He tried changing his character because "Maybe Wario is the problem. Maybe I keep losing because I'm using him." but a few matches later, Jaehyun says to him, "Nope, it's not Wario. You just suck."

"This isn't like our normal sleep overs by the way. I'm hear for a reason." Sicheng says as they start getting ready for sleep. 

"Why?" 

"We're going somewhere tomorrow."

"Pardon me? When did we plan this?"

"You agreed to do all the things on my bucketlist with me." Sicheng pouts.

"Oh. So what are we gonna do?" 

"We're going to watch the sunrise." Sicheng puffs his pillow and straightens out his sleeping bag. On their sleep overs, the non-owner of the room sleeps on a sleeping bag on the floor. Tonight, it's Sicheng. Jaehyun groans as he heard the blonde's words. "I'm never gonna be able to wake up that early."

"You have to or I will smother you to death with your own pillow."

"A death threat isn't a good way to tell your friend good night, Winwin." 

"Should I give you a good night kiss?"

"Go to sleep, Winwin. Good night."

When Jaehyun wakes up the next morning, he doesn't expect Sicheng to actually go through with his plan to kill him. The younger boy climbs on top of him and smothers him with his pillow, Jaehyun wasn't planning on dying today so he uses his strength to flip them both over on the other side of his bed. He's now pinning down the blonde by the hands, straddling his hips. "You should always keep in mind that I'm stronger than you." 

The still sleepy Jaehyun then opts to go back to sleep, so he just drops forward on top of his friend, head propped on the crook of his neck. 

"Jaehyun, we gotta go! You promised!" Sicheng struggled to get the older off him but failed. The half-asleep boy just groaned. 

"I'm serious." Sicheng says with a stern voice. "I'm never gonna talk to you again if you don't come."

"Ten minutes?" The older mumbles against his neck, voice still husky from the sleep. 

"That's too long! Three minutes." 

"Five?" Jaehyun pleads and Sicheng could practically feel his pout.

"Fine." The younger sighs. "But only because this feels nice." He then places his hands around the older's waist. 

"Mhmm." Jaehyun agrees. 

  
When they step out of the front door, the sky is still dark. Jaehyun has had his fair share of late night adventures with his friends but he has concluded that late nights are very different from early mornings. 

"It's so dark, Win. Are we really doing this?" 

"Don't tell me that you're scared." Sicheng looks at him suspiciously. 

"No. It's just that the night is dark and full of terrors." 

"Then I'll be the fire that burns them all away." Sicheng says and smiles up at him, exposing his snaggletooth that Jaehyun had always found adorable. He smiles back, cheeks warm. 

"We better hurry." Sicheng grabs his hand and starts to walk away but Jaehyun doesn't move. He was too startled at the contact, he's staring at their hands.

"Oh," The younger let's go of his hand but Jaehyun grabs it again, a little too faster than necessary. "Sorry."

"No, It's okay." He said, his heart racing and mind buzzing. he doesn't understand what's happening and he doesn't want to understand. All he knows is that this feels right. Like he's meant to hold Sicheng's hand. Jaehyun intertwines their fingers and they don't let go until they arrive at their destination. 

Sicheng brings him to a bridge on the outer part of their neighborhood, almost fifteen minutes away from their houses. The bridge is on top of a stream and from where they're standing, they can clearly see the horizon. 

The younger boy climbs on the stone ledge and took a seat. Jaehyun grabs the back of his yellow sweater, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, orange boy. I'm careful." Sicheng smirks at him, the older raises an eyebrow and lets go of the fabric. 

"Okay, just kidding, I'm terrified." He reaches for Jaehyun's hand and the older obliges. He stands behind Sicheng, chest touching his back, and places his hand on his hip for security.

"Orange boy doesn't have the same ring to it." Jaehyun says and scrunches his nose.

"You're right." He says and they both chuckle. 

The sky turns from dark blue to an explosion of colors. The scene in front of Jaehyun is starting to look like a beautiful painting. The silhouette of the dark trees against the pinks, purples, and oranges of the sky behind them. The sun peeks on the horizon and Jaehyun's breathe is taken away. He has seen the sun rise numerous times before, but this one is different. The other times were never intentional; he'd watched the sun rise because he and his friends partied all night and only went home the next morning, he'd watched the sun rise when his parents planned to spend Christmas with his grandma and they had to leave their house so early in the morning.   
  
This is the first time that he waited for the sun to say hello to the new day and the satisfaction that he got made him smile. He has a new found love for sunrises and it's all thanks to the lemon boy in front of him. 

As if on cue, Jaehyun feels a finger poke his cheek, so he turns his head, giving Sicheng a questioning look. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to touch your dimple." The younger boy says and Jaehyun chuckles, shaking his head at his silliness.

They go back to Jaehyun's house. Tired and a bit sleep-deprived, they decide to go back to sleep. Before Sicheng could set up his sleeping bag on the floor, Jaehyun pulls him to the bed with him. Too tired to object, the younger lets himself drop on the bed next to Jaehyun.

"Thank you for coming with me." He mumbles, eyes already starting to close. 

"I should thank you too." He feels Jaehyun place his hand on his waist, pulling him closer. Maybe it's just Jaehyun being his sleep-deprived self, but Sicheng doesn't argue and comes closer. 

"Why?" He asks, but he only gets a load of gibberish escaping from Jaehyun's lips as an answer, the older already falling asleep. So he just smiles to himself and snuggles closer to the older's chest, breathing in his scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes :<<
> 
> Kudos and replies are appreciated <3
> 
> How are you liking it so far? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter! I hope it won't disappoint.

It's crazy how a person could come into your life, and not even a year goes by and they've already become your favorite person. Maybe it's not about the time that you've spent together, maybe it's about how you make each other genuinely happy and safe. Jaehyun found this out when he had to make a decision one October night. Mingyu planned a Halloween party in his house and he had invited half of the school, the dilemma was that it was on the same day as Sicheng's birthday. If it was the past Jaehyun that had to choose, this would've been a hard decision. But for present Jaehyun, it was a no-brainer. 

"What are you doing here? Isn't there a party at Mingyu's?" Sicheng says as he stares at his friend on the doorway of his room. They had a simple dinner earlier with both their parents and when the Jung's had left, Sicheng assumed that Jaehyun was going to the party. 

"I never said I'd go." Jaehyun says as he threw different bags of snacks on the younger's bed. 

"What? You should really go." 

"And miss out on another sleep over with my best friend? I don't think so, Winwin."

"Your w-what?" Sicheng stuttered. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, i just thought of you as my best friend." Jaehyun lets out a nervous breath. "You don't have to-"

"No! That's perfectly fine." The younger looks down at his lap and fiddles with his fingers. "I just didn't expect you to say that but yeah, you're my best friend too."

"Good, now scoot over." Jaehyun takes his laptop and jumps on the bed beside the blonde-haired boy. "You're better company than them anyway."

"We're watching horror movies by the way, since it's Halloween." He opens his laptop and smiles with anticipation. Beside him, Sichenb takes something from his other side and showing it to the older boy. It was a white polaroid camera. 

"Look at what my parents got me." He says. 

"Woah, cool!" He takes it from the youngers hand and inspects it. "How does it work?"

"Do you wanna take a picture together?" Sicheng asks with a smile which Jaehyun returns. "Just press that button. It's already on."

Jaehyun locates the button and places his finger on it, he then extends his hand to take a selfie. The two boys poses and Jaehyun counts: "One, two, three." The camera clicks in his hand and the flash goes off. Sicheng pulls off the film from the camera and shakes it in his hand, a few seconds later they see the image. They looked cute and comfortable in the photo. 

"Can I have it?" Jaehyun asks. 

"No." Sicheng extends his arm away from Jaehyun, photo out of reach. 

"Fine." The older rolls his eyes and let's it go. "Only because it's your birthday."

"Where's your present for me?" Sicheng raises an eyebrow at him, eyes challenging. 

They stare at each other for a second until Jaehyun looks away, "I forgot to buy one. I'm s-"

"If you apologize, I'll kick you out instantly." Sicheng interrupts with a grin on his face. "I was just kidding. Besides, you being here is already a great gift."

They put on horror movies on the laptop and they spend the night screaming, jumping, cowering, and huddling up together. Nobody needs to know that they slept all cuddled up because they were too scared that the nun from the movie would actually show up in the room. 

A week after Sicheng's birthday, the boy barges in Jaehyun's room while he's on his desk trying to assemble a 100 piece jigsaw puzzle of the Eiffel Tower under the glowing light from his flashlight. It was a citywide black out that prompted Jaehyun to complete the jigsaw puzzle because his phone's battery had died. 

"Get up, loser. We're doing a bucket list thing." 

"But it's a school night and there's no power." Jaehyun complains from his seat. 

"Fine. I'll go find another best friend then." Sicheng opens the door to leave. 

"Stop," Jaehyun sighs in defeat. "What are we doing?" 

"Stargazing." Sicheng replies with eagerness in his voice and enthusiasm in his eyes. Jaehyun has never seen another person as excited as Sicheng for looking at a hot ball of whatever in the sky. He's unlike anybody he has ever met and that's what makes Jaehyun wonder what is going on inside the younger's head. He looks at him for a minute; the boy who bravely knocked on his front door, the same boy who ignored him for the rest of that day, the boy who stood up for his friend, the boy who admitted his sexuality without batting an eyelid, the boy who wanted to watch a sunrise, and now the boy who wants to see the stars. 

Sicheng huffs and gives him a glare. "What are you looking at? Staring is rude, Jung Jaehyun."

"Nothing, let's just go."

They grabbed their sleeping bags and now the two are propped on the lawn in front of Jaehyun's house. The older had brought one pillow with him to lie on, and since Sicheng forgot to bring one and is too lazy to go back upstairs and get one, they share the sole pillow that they have. 

The night is cold and they would be lying if they said that they weren't glad of their close proximity which results to them sharing body heat. 

Jaehyun admits that the stars look beautiful tonight. It was the first time that he had ever seen them shine like this. Usually, when he looked up, he just sees a few, blinking against the black canvas that is the sky. It's probably because of the blackout that he can see thousands of them tonight, there's less light pollution to block the light of the stars. Or maybe it's just Sicheng, he ponders to himself that what if he had powers to make simple phenomenons into something extraordinary. Like that sunrise, it's something that is completely ordinary but when Sicheng had showed it to him, he had made it into something completely extraordinary. 

He's staring at the Big Dipper(the only constellation that he could recognize), when he sees a bright white light suddenly shoot across from the upper right corner to the left. A shooting star, he closes his eyes and makes a wish. The lacrosse season is about to start and it would mean everything to Jaehyun if his team won the trophy, so he wishes for their victory; not second, not third, but first. Go big, or go home.   
  
"Hey, Winwin, will you watch my lacrosse games?" He turns his head to face Sicheng and the latter does the same. They are so close that their nose almost touch. 

"Oh, is lacrosse season coming soon?" The younger asks, the other nods. 

"Jaehyunnie," The tone of the younger's voice already fills Jaehyun with disappointment. "I'm sorry but you know that I'm not a sports person."

Jaehyun bites his lip and looks back up the stars, he's disappointed. He understands Winwin and of course he's allowed to say no, but he expected that his best friend would at least support him in something that is very important to him. 

"Hey, I'm sorry." Suddenly, the younger boy takes his hand and squeezes it tight. Jaehyun squeezes back, already feeling a bit better. "I'll watch if you make it to the finals though." 

"What if we don't?" 

"This should be your motivation to make it through then." Sicheng says and Jaehyun gives him a bright smile. 

"Then I'll see you in the finals, Dong Sicheng. That's a promise." He says. 

Sicheng nods with a smile. "Why did you ask suddenly though?"

"Oh. I saw a shooting star and wished for our team to win." He replies. 

"What! Why would you say that? Now your wish won't come true!" The younger scolds with obvious frustration, he grabs his hair with his other hand. 

"You asked me!" Jaehyun argues. 

"You can't tell anyone that you saw a shooting star or your wish won't come true!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" 

"Everybody knows that!"

"Well, I don't!" 

"Ugh, you're a dumbass." Sicheng rolls his eyes playfully. 

"No," Jaehyun bumps his shoulder with the other's. " _You're_ a dumbass." 

They exchange playful banter, a few cuss words, a handful of jabs to the ribs, some kicks, and a lot of smiles. Jaehyun gives up when Sicheng holds his hand and their legs are all tangled up, telling him to stop. Winwin is beaming at him, his snaggletooth in display, and Jaehyun wonders if it's possible for a person to shine brighter than the millions of stars above.

Jaehyun spots another shooting star that night. He wishes for something more important than lacrosse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have great news!!! I finished writing the whole story! I only need to edit it now, so I'll be updating every day now instead of every other day.
> 
> If you haven't listened to Lemon Boy by cavetown yet, LISTEN TO IT. IT'S SERIOUSLY JAEWIN'S SONG. THIS FIC IS BASED ON THAT SONG. 
> 
> also follow me on twitter uwu: @nomindotae


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter....because why not?

Another one of Sicheng's bucket list entries is to plant a rose. The two best friends are on Sicheng's front yard, their hands covered in dirt and their shirts drenched in sweat as they had just finished planting the rose sapling.

"In order for it to grow healthily, you have to say ten good things to it everyday. You should do it today." Sicheng instructs. 

"Uhhhh...okay." His best friend had made him do all sorts of crazy stuff before, and he admits that this one is too. But he puts up with it because he loves the smile that it puts on his friend's face. Jaehyun kneels in front of the plant, thinks of ten things, and leans forward for the rose to hear him better. "Videogames. Weekends. Dogs. Puppies. Spring. Coffee. Fresh sheets. Anime. Good grades. And Winwin." 

Sicheng bursts out in laughter. "Oh damn. You're actually a big dumb dumb. What I meant was give it ten _compliments!_ " 

"You said TEN GOOD THINGS!" Jaehyun chuckles at his stupidity. "Those were ten good things to me!"

"But that's okay. I actually think that's a better way to make it grow faster. We should give it the positivity that we actually feel towards these words, and not just fake compliments that mean nothing." Sicheng looks at Jaehyun. "So I think I'll do that too."

The next day, Jaehyun's mom asks him to run an errand and as he walks out of his house, he hears Sicheng from the other side of the fence, talking to their plant. 

"Good morning, little plant!" Jaehyun quietly walks towards their side of the fence to hear the younger better, careful not to reveal his presence. He hears the sound of water sprinkling on leaves. 

"There you go. Nice and hydrated." Sicheng says to the plant. "Minecraft. Animal Crossing. Rainy days."

Three words, Jaehyun counts. 

"Ice cream. Music. Singing birds. My parents." That's seven. 

"Books. Fruits." Nine things. Jaehyun doesn't hear any more words for almost a minute, and he assumes that Sicheng had miscounted his words. He's about to walk away when Sicheng speaks up again. "And Jaehyun."

Jaehyun runs the errand with a smile on his face.

Despite telling Jaehyun that he wouldn't watch his games because he's not a sports kind of person, Sicheng was there for every game, cheering him on. He understood nothing about lacrosse but he made sure to scream his throat out every time Jaehyun possessed the ball. It helped that Kun sat with him for every game, preventing him from embarrassing himself; like cheering at inappropriate times or cheering for the enemy team.

Jaehyun is ecstatic for each game. Searching the crowd and seeing his best friend, he gets a surge of energy. Sicheng's presence inexplicably affects his gameplay and that ultimately brings their team to the finals. 

By half time, their team is losing by four points. Their coach had just given them their new strategy and now they had a few more seconds left before the second half starts. 

Jaehyun is exhausted and gradually losing hope, when he notices something from the corner of his eye. He turns his head and sees Sicheng in the bleachers trying to get his attention by waving his hands, he's with Kun, as expected. Jaehyun immediately feels better. 

The younger cups his hands around his mouth, "Fuck them up! The Jaehyun that I know would own these losers!" The comment causes a few people seated in front of him to turn around and glare at him. He must've forgot that they're sitting on the enemy's supporter's side. 

Jaehyun felt second hand embarrassment from the field but he yells in return, "What do I get if we win?!"

"Bragging rights!" The blonde boy yells back and Kun snorts beside him. He smiles brightly at his best friend when they hear a whistle, signaling for the continuation of the game. "Go out there and win!"

Sicheng and Kun jump up from their seats when Jaehyun scores the winning goal. The other side of the bleachers explode in cheers, their side had a chorus of groans and ‘awww’s except for them, who were the loudest in that area. He sees Jaehyun on the field having a victory lap around the field, his teammates running to catch up with him. They eventually catch up with him and they lift him up on their shoulders, the trophy handed to him, and he basks in his well-deserved glory. 

He stares proudly at his friend and they make eye contact. Jaehyun lets himself off of his teammates' shoulders and makes his way towards Sicheng, still not breaking eye contact. The younger leaves Kun's side and starts moving his way down the bleachers. When he reaches Jaehyun, he immediately jumps and wraps his arms around his neck, the older doesn't hesitate to catch him and hold him by the waist. Their faces are very close but they couldn't care less as they enjoy the bliss of victory. Both boys felt like their hearts could burst from happiness, and they just giggled into each other's faces. 

When the adrenaline of the moment dies down, Jaehyun puts the slightly shorter boy down on the ground, but they don't let go of each other and don't break eye contact. The whole world doesn't exist at the moment, it's just them. 

"Congratulations, orange boy." Sicheng speaks first. 

"Thank you, lemon boy." Jaehyun smiles at full power, dimples showing. 

"I have to tell you something," 

"Yeah?"

"Remember that night that we gazed at the stars? And you told me how you wished for this, and I told you that it wont come true anymore because you stupidly told me your wish?" He explained. 

"I remember it all too well." Jaehyun chuckles and rubs his thumbs against the younger's hips. 

"After that, I saw a shooting star too. I wished for this to happen. For you to win, so that your wish would still come true." He smiles fondly, and Jaehyun can feel his heart melt in his chest. 

"You, Dong Sicheng-" He envelops the younger in a hug. "-are something else."

Winwin returns the hug and laughs a few seconds later. "Okay, gross, let go! I just realized you're drenched in sweat!" 

Jaehyun chuckles and hugs him tighter instead. 

The next week, Jaehyun sits with Sicheng and Kun during lunch. Eunwoo and the others had waved him over, he ignored them and made a beeline to Sicheng and Kun's table. His friends gave him a confused look but he couldn't care less, he doesn't really have a reason to sit there besides the fact that he just wants to. 

Kun introduced Jaehyun to another one of their friends who was sitting with them too. Renjun, a nice junior with a very soft velvety voice. He congratulated Jaehyun on his victory the previous week and he thanked him in return. 

"Guys, look at this," Kun, from across the table, takes his phone and shows it to Jaehyun, Sicheng, and Renjun. Displayed on the phone is a picture of them after the game last week. Sicheng in the air, being held up by Jaehyun, both smiling like it's the happiest day of their lives. 

Apparently, Kun had taken a picture of that moment and Jaehyun feels slightly thankful. He chuckles and he feels warmth creeping up his neck to his face. Sicheng, beside him, is smiling but at the same time cringing at the memory of hugging a sweaty Jaehyun.

"You guys look so cute!" Renjun exclaimed beside Kun. Jaehyun just smiles and looks down at his tray. 

"Yeah, we are," Winwin agrees but still has a cringing face. "But he was so sticky from sweat that I think I can still feel it on me. Gross." He made a show of scrubbing his arms. 

Kun and Renjun laughs, Jaehyun just rolls his eyes and smiles fondly. He reaches over and pinches the younger's cheek. "You're exaggerating, Winwin."

The blonde doesn't back down and also reaches over to pinch both of Jaehyun's cheeks, prompting the older to also take his other cheek. They hear the sound of the bell in the air, indicating the start of their next class. Jaehyun has chemistry with Winwin next and they can go together, but this war should be settled first. 

"Okay, I just gotta ask," Renjun interrupts as he's already standing up to get to his next class, and they let go of each other. "Are you guys going out?"

"Oh, yeah, we are." Kun and Renjun's jaws drop and their eyes widen, until Winwin speaks up again. "But in a few minutes. Our teacher is always late for class anyway."

The two best friends don't realize that they didn't quite understand Renjun's question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What's your favorite part for this chapter? I hope it didn't disappoint :<
> 
> and new character renjun yay! Renjun best boy
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> I really love reading comments unu
> 
> Go listen to lemon boy by cavetown! 
> 
> Also stream zombie by day6
> 
> follow me on twt: @nomindotae


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi have a great day!

“It's raining!” Sicheng yells suddenly, looking through the window. The sound of pattering evident throughout the house. 

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Jaehyun tells him, not bothering to look up from Sicheng's switch that he borrowed. "Don't you ever watch the news? They said there's a storm."

"No. News are boring."

The younger grabs the gadget out of Jaehyun's hand and pulls him up from the couch. "Hey, I was about to win!"

"We need to go outside!" 

"What? But it's raining!"

"Exactly! It's part of my bucketlist, to have fun under the rain."

"You're lying." He crosses his arms across his chest and pouts. 

"Whatever, have fun being boring." Without second thought, Sicheng opens the front door of his house and steps into the pouring rain, clothes and all.

He stands on the lawn, arms spread out and head facing up, welcoming the cold droplets on his skin and his clothes. When he turns around, he sees Jaehyun standing on the front porch, all dry and boring. 

"Come out here, coward." He holds his hand out, urging the older to take it. 

"How do I know that you're not lying about this being in your bucketlist?" Jaehyun narrows his eyes, cynical. 

"You just have to trust me." Sicheng grins, but he's actually telling the truth. This was actually in his bucketlist. 

"Okay, I will." He places his hand on top of Sicheng's, testing out the coldness of the rain. "But you have to show me your list after this."

"Yes, now come here." He pulls him out of the safety of the front porch. 

They have fun under the rain; they push each other to the ground, ruining their shirts, they start wrestling on the wet grass(Sicheng loses), they even include Nemo(Sicheng insisted in naming their rose) in on the fun and they say ten good things to her together. 

"Wait, we have to dance." Sicheng remembers. "That's my entry on the list. To dance under the rain."

"Now you're just messing with me." Jaehyun says. 

"I'm not I swear!" He laughs.

"How can we even dance without music?" 

"That's the fun part in this, Jeffrey. We make our own music." He then starts to move his body to a non existent beat but at the same time to the beat of the rain and the wind. He executes all kinds of grandiose dance moves which makes Jaehyun double over in laughter. 

"Oh my god, you're the weirdest, most ridiculous person that I've ever met, Dong Sicheng." He clutches his stomach, in pain because of laughing too much. "But I'm happy that I met you."

Once again, Sicheng stretches out his hand to the older, "Then join me, join the dark side." 

Jaehyun takes it and they dance. They dance to nothing and everything. They dance like they're on stage. They dance like dorks in front of Nemo. Infront of Sicheng's house, waving hello to his parents. Infront of Jaehyun's house, much to Mrs. Jung's distress(“You'll get sick!” She yelled from the window and they just laughed and ran back to Sicheng's front yard).

"You hear that?" Jaehyun says cupping his ears and holding out a hand to his friend. "I think the music is slowing down."

"I'm glad that you're starting to hear the music, Jaehyun." He takes the older's outstretched hand and they smile at each other. 

Jaehyun places Sicheng's hands on his shoulders and he places his own on the younger's waist, and they dance. They dance to the music that only the two of them can hear. They dance to the music that they created together. They dance around in circles as the storm pours on around them; and as if they had a non verbal agreement, they suddenly stop. They look into each other's eyes, as intense as the storm that is pouring down on them. 

Jaehyun knows that they shouldn't be doing this. They are friends; and friends aren't supposed to slow dance in the rain, aren't supposed to hold each other so close like they are now. Jaehyun's heart is beating fast and his breath is catching in his throat, a familiar feeling these past few months. He's starting to realize now that the cause of these feelings is the person in front of him. But he doesn't like boys, he really doesn't. He shouldn't. But why does this feel so right? Why does holding Dong Sicheng, Winwin, lemon boy, feel so right? 

All this thinking makes his head hurt, so he stops. He chooses to just enjoy the moment right now. Enjoy it as it is and without giving it any meaning. He looks at Sicheng who is giving him an amused look. 

"You look stupid, stop staring." He says, looking up at Jaehyun.

"I'm not."

"You literally are."

They fall silent and stare at each other. Jaehyun sees something in the younger's pupils as he comes closer and for a moment, Jaehyun thinks that he's about lean in for a kiss. But he whispers something in Jaehyun's ear, "I have to tell you something." The ghost of his breath leaves goosebumps on the older's skin. His throat closes up so he just hums in response, his heart beating 300 miles per hour. 

Sicheng leans in on his ear again and whispers, "The Lannisters send their regards." 

One second, Jaehyun is frozen holding on for dear life; the next second, he's on the ground. Sicheng had knocked him down. He would've been disappointed or hurt but it was all too funny and clever with the Game of Thrones reference. 

"Last one to the end of the street is a pile of cow shit and has to treat the winner to ice cream!" The blonde yells, already bolting off into the street. 

"Fucking traitor!" Jaehyun yells back.

Jaehyun couldn't sleep as he lay on his bed that night; he thinks about Sicheng's smile and his little snaggletooth, he thinks about the way he looked at him in the rain, he thinks about his breath teasing his ear, he thinks about his hands around him, and he thinks about what it would feel like to have his lips on his.

It dawns on him the next day, when they went to an ice cream parlor, that he has a crush on his best friend. Sicheng texted him saying that he still needs to treat him to ice cream because he lost the (unfair) bet. Jaehyun would've argued against it but how could he say no to him? 

They're seated beside each other on a booth near a window. Sicheng ordered vanilla soft serve on a cone while Jaehyun ordered mint chocolate chip in a cup, much to the younger's amusement. 

"I knew that you're not normal, deep inside." The younger smirks at the ice cream cup in Jaehyun's hand. 

"It's the best ice cream flavor out there and it's not up for debate, Winwin." Jaehyun points his little wooden spoon at Sicheng. 

"Sure, Jeffrey." He rolls his eyes, grinning at his friend. "Let's pretend that it doesn't taste like toothpaste."

"Wow, for a person as bizarre as you, I didn't expect you to be that tasteless." Jaehyun says, not backing down. "Vanilla? Seriously?"

"Woah, mister. Vanilla is the base of every ice cream flavor out there! Don't you dare disrespect the queen."

"Sure, let's pretend that it's not boring."

"Whatever," The younger changes the subject and brings out a white device from his bag. "I brought my polaroid camera by the way."

Without warning, he aims the camera at Jaehyun and clicks the capture button. The latter is eating a spoonful of ice cream when the flash startles him. 

"Hey!" He exclaims as the younger laughs while he shakes the film in his hand, waiting for the photo to develop. When Sicheng looks at the photo, he frowns. Jaehyun grabs the photo from his hand and takes a look at it. Surprisingly, he doesn't look too bad in the photo, he's got his spoon in his mouth and his eyes are wide and his dimples are prominent. 

"Now that's just unfair. You still look good even in a stolen photo." Sicheng huffs and rolls his eyes. Jaehyun's stomach rolls at his friend's reaction. "God truly has his favorites."

"Hey," He takes the polaroid on the table top. "Let me take a picture of you too."

"No!" The younger reaches to take the device from Jaehyun but he's already pointing it at him and then _click!_ The camera flashes in front of him and Sicheng slouches in his seat, pouting. 

Jaehyun looks at the photo. The younger had his hand on the corner of the photo as he was trying to stop Jaehyun from taking the picture and he had a wide smile on his face with his snaggle tooth in full display, despite having furrowed brows. Jaehyun loved the photo, it captured Sicheng the way he is. Unpredictable and beautiful. "See? You look great!"

"Yeah, right." The blonde rolls his eyes again. "Speak for yourself."

"I'm gonna keep this and you can't do anything about it." The younger scowls as he sees Jaehyun put the photo on the back of his phone case. 

"Hey do you want to taste my ice cream?" Sicheng asks a few minutes later, offering his cone to the boy beside him.

Jaehyun looks at him suspiciously with raised eyebrow. "Winwin, I _know_ what vanilla ice cream tastes like."

"It tastes weird. What if it's expired or something?" 

"Then _why_ would I taste it if it's expired?"

"Because what if it's not and I just have weird taste buds today? It's your treat so your money would go to waste if I just throw it away. Atleast check it for me." He pouts. 

"Fine." Jaehyun surrenders but he never would've said no anyway. He leans forward and opens his mouth so the younger can feed him the cone of ice cream.

The evil gremlin then shoves the cone on Jaehyun's nose, covering most of it with sticky vanilla ice cream. Is Jaehyun shocked? Yes. Is he surprised? No. He knew from the moment his friend offered his cone that he had evil intentions, and he said yes anyway. He almost scolds himself for not being able to say no. But seeing him right now, laughing his ass off in front of him, clutching at his sides, eyes tearing up, snaggletooth exposed, and ice cream dripping onto his fingers; it almost seemed worth it. He looks stunning. 

Sicheng picks up a piece of tissue from the table and scoots closer to Jaehyun. It probably isn't intentional but they were too close, the younger is practically inches away from him. He held the older's face in his other hand to keep him from moving, and Jaehyun stopped breathing. He then used the tissue to wipe away the white mess on his nose. "There you go. Nice and clean."

But he doesn't pull away. He doesn't back away, they just stay there in each other's personal space, staring. Jaehyun looks at him again, looks beyond the physical. He sees that Sicheng is the most astonishing person he's ever met in his life. He's never met anyone who's as weird and different(in the best way) as Dong Sicheng and still be proud of it. He's not afraid to be who he is and isn't apologetic about it. And maybe that's what makes Jaehyun realize that maybe he has feelings for his best friend; because he's the most genuine person in Jaehyun's life. 

Jaehyun snaps his head away, looking down at his cup of almost melted ice cream. 

"Ha! You lose. You suck at staring contests."

Sicheng is right. Jaehyun just lost, he has a crush on his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im starting to feel like most of these scenes are too forced :<
> 
> Go listen to lemon boy by cavetown and stream zombie by day6!
> 
> im gonna post two chapters today because why not? 
> 
> twt: @nomindotae


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be different from the other chapters so prepare yourselves :)

Jaehyun is panicking. He feels like he doesn't understand anything anymore. He used to have everything in his life under control, until Sicheng came. Now he doesn't understand his feelings, he doesn't understand himself. He's _straight._ Right? 

He grabs his hair and pulls just to feel a little pain as a distraction. He tries to calm himself, _inhale,_ _exhale_. Okay, maybe he's not straight. Maybe he's bi. He has to take it into consideration, otherwise he will go crazy trying to convince himself that he's something that he's not. 

He lies on his bed and stares up at his ceiling with glow in the dark stars. It's been three days since their _not date_ in the ice cream parlor and four days since whatever the fuck happened to them in the rain; but everything, every moment, is still repeating in his head. Everytime it crosses his mind, he gets queasy and his heart hammers against his chest. Like it is now. 

But no. He couldn't be. He couldn't like Sicheng. The two of them have been spending almost every day together and it just got into Jaehyun's mind. There's nothing going on between them except friendship, and Jaehyun just liked the attention that the younger gave him, because nobody ever paid attention. Not like Sicheng. So that's why he's feeling like this. Sicheng just made him feel understood and relevant for the first time and he's mistaking it for romantic feelings. 

Yeah. That sounds about right to Jaehyun.   
Their friendship is the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he won't let his misunderstood feelings to get in the way. So he has to prove to himself that he's not in love with his friend. 

He's been subtly pushing away Sicheng for the past few days because of his thoughts and his messy emotions. He's been ignoring his texts and every time that the younger knocked on his bedroom door, he said that he's sick because of the rainy day a few days ago. He would fake the weirdest voice, pretending he had a cold, only god knows if it worked to fool the younger. 

Tonight would be a good night to keep his mind off things, Mingyu texted him that Ten is going to hold a party over at his house and that a lot of people are invited. It's been a long time since Jaehyun had been to a party and maybe this would remind him of how he used to be. Remind him of who he used to be and rewire his brain. 

He puts on a decent outfit for partying and looks at himself in the mirror. Good enough. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, expecting it to be Mingyu texting him to hurry up. He sees the notification, it's from Winwin: _Get well soon, orange boy! Sleep well._

He turns off his phone and leaves his room. 

  
Kun couldn't find Renjun anywhere. Ten invited them to this party and it's the first party that he's been ever invited to and Ten looked really enthusiastic when he invited him. He was nervous a few hours ago but he can say that he's actually enjoying himself now. He's spotted Eunwoo and his squad of buffoons and he's avoided crossing paths with them and has been successful so far.

He had a few cups of whatever cheap liquor is in the dispenser in the kitchen, he is slightly tipsy but he can still manage himself. He's worried about Renjun though. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and Kun saw that he could barely walk in a straight line, he offered to help but Renjun gave him the middle finger, saying that he can handle himself. 

It's been ten minutes since Renjun had left his side and that's why Kun is roaming around Ten's humongous house, looking for the younger boy. He walks down a hallway and sees that it leads to the backyard. He cranes his neck in search for the brown haired boy but to no luck. He spots a different person, however. Jaehyun, drunk off his head, screaming into the night. 

The younger stumbles over to his direction, not quite noticing him. 

"Hey, Jaehyun!" He greets enthusiasticly. Ever since Jaehyun apologized to him, he's seen that the boy is actually a really nice and approachable person. 

The boy looks at him with hooded eyes. He's probably very drunk because he took too long to realize who it was standing in front of him. But when he does, his eyes widen. "Oh, hey, Kun! Enjoying the party?"

Jaehyun puts an arm around him and he can practically smell the amount of intoxication. "Yeah, actually. But I'm looking for Renjun right now, he disappeared on me. Have you seen him?" 

"Not really, no."

"Oh okay then." Kun then remembers something that Sicheng had told him yesterday. He thinks that Jaehyun had been avoiding him for days, and usually he didn't like to meddle with other people's personal problems, but his curiousity(and the liquid courage) got to him. "Hey, what's up with you and Sicheng?"

Jaehyun steps away from him and placing a hand on Kun's chest, keeping him away. "Excuse me?"

"Is he here with you?" 

"Now, why the fuck would I bring Sicheng here?" Jaehyun is scowling at him. 

"So you _are_ avoiding him." 

"What seems to be the problem here, Jaehyunnie?"  
Mingyu and Jungkook senses the commotion from across the yard and made their way through the crowd. 

"Kun here doesn't seem to know how to keep his nose out of my damn business." 

"He doesn't know why you're ignoring him and he's upset." Kun points out, ignoring the other two that had just arrived. 

"Did I fucking ask?!" Jaehyun leans forward and almost stumbles over. Fortunately, he had his two friends to catch him. "I don't fucking care what he feels!"

"Doesn't seem like you don't."

Jaehyun points at the hallway behind Kun, eyes deadset and cold. "Renjun is over there. Now, get out of my fucking sight, _Hermie._ " 

He turns around and Renjun was indeed in the hallway behind him, leaning on a wall with closed eyes. He turns back to Jaehyun and observes him for a second. His eyes look deadly and his body is shaking. 

"I think it's a smart decision if you just walk away, Hermie." Jungkook speaks up, eyebrows furrowed. 

Kun turns around without another word and walks toward Renjun. 

  
Sicheng is about to sleep when he recieves a text from Kun. He knows that he's at Ten's party right now so he's curious as to why he's messaging him at this moment. He unlocked his phone and read the Kun's message: _Jaehyun is here._

No. Jaehyun is sick. Maybe Kun is just too drunk and he thought somebody at the party was Jaehyun? He doesn't understand, so he calls Kun. After three rings, Kun answers and he can hear faint EDM music on his line. 

"Kun? What do you mean Jaehyun is there?"

"I mean Jaehyun is here."

"He's sick." 

"No. He's not, he's drunk off his ass." Kun says and Sicheng is silent, pain is traveling from his chest to his palms, to the soles of his feet. He can't believe that Jaehyun lied to him, which now confirms his speculation about the older boy avoiding him. Did he do something wrong? 

"Oh." That was all Sicheng could say. 

"I asked him about you and I pissed him off. He called me..."

"Called you what, Kun?"

"By that name." Anger replaces the pain that coursed through his body. He couldn't believe him. After apologizing, he still called Kun by that. 

"I don't think he can come home later by himself, he could barely keep himself up."

"Send me the address. I'm coming over."

"He was pretty pissed, I don't think that's a good i-"

"Kun, send me the address." Sicheng says with no emotion in his voice. Kun must have sensed his seriousness, so he gives up. 

"Fine. I'll text the address."

  
Sicheng arrives at the party sweaty and breathless, he has no car or bike; he ran from his house, just because Kun said that Jaehyun is drunk. He doesn't know what that makes of him. 

There are a few people on the lawn outside and they paid no attention to Sicheng coming up the front door. When he opened the door, he practically felt that boom of the music go over him. The music and the atmosphere inside the house overwhelms him, he's never been to a party before and here he is crashing one. He roams around the house, trying to find Kun or Jaehyun. 

Instead he finds Renjun slouching on a couch eating potato chips, eyes looking dead. He walks towards him and greets, "Hey, Injun."

"Sicheng? What are you doing here?" He asks, sitting up. "Did you just arrive?"

"Yeah," He looks around cautiously. "Where's Kun?"

"He left me here to sober up, he said he was going to bring me water." The younger boy replies and looks around. "But it's been a while since he left."

"I'm gonna go find him, do you wanna come with me?" He asks, offering a hand. The boy on the couch nods and takes it. 

  
They find Kun in the backyard. Talking to Jaehyun. The first thing that Sicheng felt was relief. At least they're both safe, he thought. But as they came nearer, Sicheng realizes that they're arguing, and that Jaehyun is drunk. _Very drunk_. His movements are slow and wobbly. His eyes are hooded, almost like they're gonna close any time soon. But he still looks beautiful as ever. 

Sicheng regrets approaching them because when he was close enough, the first thing he hears from Jaehyun is: "Don't you understand? I don't give a shit about Sicheng!"

"What?" His voice is low but his unexpected presence is loud enough for both boys to stare at him with startled faces. 

Jaehyun doesn't pay attention to him, instead he turns back to Kun with a glare. "Of course! Of course you call him. That's so fucking mature, Kun!"

"Jaehyun, you're drunk. Let's get you home." Sicheng takes a step forward and takes Jaehyun's hand, only for the latter to slap it away. 

"Don't fucking touch me." Jaehyun snapped. This time, his glare is directed at Sicheng, and it makes his heart sink. This isn't the Jaehyun he knows, he wouldn't snap at people. 

Kun speaks up, "What's immature is not talking to your friend when there's something wrong between you two." 

"God, what would you know? You're just a nosy little shit that's meddling with other people's business." Jaehyun is shaking, his hands balled up in fists. "Now get off my back, _Hermie!_ " 

Sicheng has forgotten that Renjun is behind him the whole time, but he's reminded of his presence when the younger boy's fist connected with Jaehyun's cheek. If the partygoers weren't paying attention to them before, they are now. "Don't talk to him like tha-"

Before Renjun could finish his sentence, a fist hits his jaw and he's knocked to the ground beside Kun. The latter kneels beside him and makes sure he's okay. 

It was Jungkook that had hit Renjun, now standing defensively beside Jaehyun. Eunwoo and their other friends already behind them both. "Don't fuck with us." 

Sicheng is frozen in place. He stares at Renjun on the ground, wiping blood off his lips. He turns and looks at Jaehyun, staring back and jaws set. He can't believe that he just stood there and let this happen. Sicheng reaches out and tries again. "Jaehyun, please, just talk to me."

He manages to wrap his hand around the older's wrist but Jaehyun snaps it away again, this time, his other hand is raised, taking aim, and ready to strike at Sicheng. "I said dont touch me."

Something breaks in Sicheng's chest, looking at the boy in front of him. A boy he got to know as funny, caring, soft, and accepting; the boy who watched a sunrise with him, the boy who raised a rose with him, the boy who danced in the rain with him. Now, that same boy has his fist raised, threatening to hit him. 

"Fuck you, Jung Jaehyun. I was wrong," He takes a step back, shaking his head in disappointment. "You're just like them."

Jaehyun's face softens, a sudden wave of sobriety coming over him. Realizing his actions and words, he puts his hand down. Sicheng can see the regret in his eyes already, but it's too late now. "Wait. Sicheng, I'm sorry-"

The older grabs Sicheng's wrist and it's his turn to pull it away. "Don't fucking touch me." He says finally, voice as cold as ice. 

Sicheng turns around and helps Renjun off the ground. The three of them disappear into the crowd and as they were about to enter the house again, he hears his best friend's voice again. "Sicheng!"

He heard Jaehyun shout his name and he feels all the other words behind it. He doesn't understand them. Was it to tell him that he never wants see him again? Was it to apologize? Or was it for something entirely different? Sicheng doesn't want to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't just give you all fluff sksksksks angst is healthy too. Im sorry.
> 
> We're almost there unu 
> 
> twt: @nomindotae


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting! I know I said I would post all chapters when I'm done writing but I like to give you guys a bit of a thrill ;) or maybe im just evil idk

Jaehyun feels like shit. It's been three weeks since the party and he still feels hungover. His stomach is constantly churning, his head always feels like it's going to split in half, and he doesn't feel like doing anything because if he will, he might explode. 

He knows he deserves this, to feel like horrible. He's done a lot of bad things: to Kun, to Renjun, and especially to Sicheng. He was drunk, of course, but that's not an excuse. He called Kun by that name. His friends punched Renjun and he didn't do anything to stop it. And he hurt Sicheng. 

How could he be so stupid? How could he be so selfish? He harmed people because he wanted to prove something to himself, to prove that he's not inlove with his best friend. But he failed to prove it, and he _is_ inlove with his best friend. There was no point denying it anymore. He's head-over-heels for Sicheng and he's already managed to fuck up their friendship before he could even confess. 

He had tried to apologize the morning after the party, he was still suffering from hangover but he forced himself out of his bed. When Sicheng's mom answered the door, she politely sent him away. "I'm sorry, Jaehyun. Sicheng doesn't feel well today and he doesn't want to see anybody."

It's not like he didn't try _every day_ after, he did but Sicheng's mom always had an excuse to not let him in. 

When visiting his house failed, he turned to texting, but to no avail. The first message he sent was: "Sicheng." Said boy left it on read. He planned to flood him with messages but the younger had blocked him right after he read Jaehyun's message. 

  
Now, he's sitting on a stool, hunched over the kitchen counter. He took out a glass of milk but he's just staring down at it, elbows on the counter and his hands in his hair; thinking about how much more he can fuck up his friendship with Sicheng. 

"Jaehyunnie?" He hears his mom's soft voice from behind him, he doesn't reply. All of a sudden, he feels two hands wrap around his torso and his mom's head rests on his shoulder. He almost cries then. He doesn't deserve this kindess, this affection. 

"Is everything alright?" She asks. She's using her voice, that Jaehyun had come to realize, that she often uses whenever Jaehyun was sad or upset in the past. 

He doesn't say anything for a while, but she patiently waited as she hugged her son for comfort. "You don't have to tell me anything, but just know that whatever it is, I will always love you and you will always be the best son that I could ever have."

Jaehyun cries then. He was holding back too much that he immediately bursts into ugly sobs. Tears fall from his eyes as if it was a waterfall. His mom adjusts her position so she can hold her son as she guides his head to rest on her chest, whispering comforting words to him. Jaehyun cries and cries, and he feels like he's a four-year-old again, crying because of a scraped knee. 

She cradled Jaehyun in her arms until his sobs turned into little sniffles. She tries for a conversation after a while, "Did something happen with Winwin?"

Jaehyun nods in her arms. He realizes that she's waiting for him to say something. "I love him." He says, this is it. It's real now, he finally said it out loud. To his mom, of all people.

He can feel her nodding her head. "I know, honey."

Jaehyun pulls away, sits up, and looks at her in the eyes. "You know? What do you mean you know?"

"I can tell, Jae." 

That doesn't answer his questions, so he gives her a questioning look. 

"All these years raising you, I felt like you are always cautious of something, I can almost feel you holding your breathe. I didn't know what it was, but when you met Sicheng, when you became friends, that's when I knew." She brings up her hand to her son's face, caressing it. Jaehyun leans on the touch. "And it was like seeing you take a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in your life."

Jaehyun feels tears fall on his cheeks again, his heart is swelling. Mothers really do know best and he feels like the luckiest boy on Earth to have the best one. 

"But I have a feeling that that's not the problem?" She asks. 

"I fucked up. I was in denial of my feelings so I got drunk at Ten's party and said some horrible things." He pauses, wiping away the tears. "Things I never would've said if I was sober. Things I never should've said. Now he's not talking to me."

"Well, that sucks, honey." There is a pregnant pause as his mom thinks about what to say next. "One thing I know for sure is that your friendship with him is something special. I can see it in yours and Sicheng's eyes, that you somehow complete each other. He might still be mad now, but this will blow over. Just wait for the right time and find a way to apologize to him." 

"I hurt others too."

"Then apologize to them first, if Sicheng won't talk to you then maybe they will. And when they do, you go to Sicheng. Just think of him as the final boss." She pinches his cheek and they laugh. 

"Let's say hypothetically that he does forgive me, should I tell him? About my feelings?"

"Well that depends on you, honey." She looks at him fondly. "You could tell him and take the risk, or keep it to yourself until those feelings go away. But I don't think that's a good idea."

"What if I tell him and he doesn't like me back?" He asks innocently. She chuckles and wraps Jaehyun in a tight hug. 

"Oh, my precious little boy." She gives him a kiss on his forehead. "You're too good for this world. You have so much to learn about love."

After his conversation with his mom, Jaehyun feels guided. He feels like he finally has a path to follow. He's gotta start somewhere, right? 

He apologized to Renjun first and he didn't expect it to be that easy:

"I'm here to apologize." Jaehyun had said. 

"That's okay, we were both drunk and we got carried away by our emotions, and honestly I should be the one apologizing to you because I punched your pretty face."

And that was it, they were cool. 

Next, he apologized to Kun:

"I'm sorry I said all those things to you."

"It's okay, Jaehyun. I forgive you. You were drunk and I didn't think you meant any of it anyway." 

"I don't think being drunk gives me an excuse though."

"And I forgive you anyway." Kun gave him a genuine smile. "I think Sicheng took it hard though. I hope you guys make up."

  
Jaehyun lets out a nervous breath as he knocks on the door. A few seconds later, Sicheng's mom opens the door. He smiles shyly, half expecting to be turned away again; but his eyes widen when she steps aside and opens the door all the way, encouraging him to come in. 

He steps inside and he feels weird immediately, like he's invading a stranger's house, but he's not. Everything is the same inside the house, the same tv set, the same beige carpet on the floor, and the same family picture hanging on the wall; but he feels like he's seeing all of it for the first time again. 

"Jaehyun, darling." He hears the older woman speak, so he turns and faces her. She steps closer and caresses the Jaehyun's cheek. "I just want you to know that I have nothing against you. I would have let you in all those times you visited, but Sicheng specifically told me not to let you in. I don't know what happened between you two but I believe you can get through it."

He takes a step forward and envelops her in a hug. "Thank you, auntie."

"He's upstairs in his room. I think he's ready to talk to you now."

When Sicheng opens his door after the older knocked, Jaehyun's mouth drop open. He doesn't expect the sight in front of him. He's greeted with a brown-haired Sicheng with an undercut. A pain shoots up Jaehyun's chest when he sees the expression on the younger's face, it's the same bitter expression he sported when they first met; when they weren't friends. It's like a whole new Sicheng in front of him and he's scared to know if the Sicheng he knew is gone. But one thing is for sure, he still is beautiful, maybe even more than before. 

"Your hair." He couldn't resist to point it out. 

"Yes. My hair." Sicheng walks back to his bed, crossing his feet and focuses on his phone. "I dyed and cut it."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"You look good." Jaehyun tells the truth. 

"Come in, Jaehyun." Sicheng instructs and the older realizes that he's been standing in the doorway the whole time. He steps inside and closes the door. He stands there awkwardly, not knowing where to sit or stand. "Stop acting like I'm a wild animal and sit down." The younger rolls his eyes and points at the foot of his bed. 

Jaehyun obeys and takes a seat, and he finally speaks the words he wanted to say for weeks, "Winwin, I'm sorry."

Sicheng doesn't reply and doesn't even look up from his phone. Just like Jaehyun expected, so he continues, "I'm an idiot, and a jerk, and an asshole. I did a lot of horrible things and said horrible words, I will never be able to forgive myself, but I want to apologize to you. But I completely understand if you don't want forgive me. I deserve it and you never deserved the things that I said in the first place."

A silence passes between them. Sicheng is still staring at his phone but it's obvious that he isn't doing anything with it, he's just avoiding the older's gaze. But when he speaks up, he makes eye contact. "I just want to know why you did that. One second, we were just eating ice cream at the parlor, and the next second, you're avoiding me. I don't know what I did, Jaehyun. I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

The younger's eyes are glossy, tears threatening to fall. "You could've just talked to me, you know. I would've tried to understand, but instead you chose to shut me off, to avoid meeting with me, to ignore my texts, to lie to me about the party, to get drunk and insult my friend, to almost hit me."

"Winwin, I'm so sorry." Jaehyun is holding back tears now, too. "I- I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand then what was happening to me. I didn't know how to deal with it, but I did, and now I understand. That's why I'm trying to right all my wrongs now. But I never would've hurt you, Winwin. Never."

"But you did." Sicheng said with gritted teeth. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "It hurt to see my best friend pull away without even knowing what went wrong."

"I'm so sorry." Tears start to fall on Jaehyun's face. "I understand now but-"

"But what, Jaehyun?!" Sicheng's raises his voice, dropping his phone on his bed. His full attention on Jaehyun now. "Tell me! Help me understand why you hurt me like that. You said I didn't deserve it but don't I deserve to atleast know why?!" 

"I like you! I fucking like you!" Jaehyun raises his voice in return. There's no turning back now, he can't believe their friendship will end then and there. "I realized that I like you, Sicheng. Before I met you, I was so sure about everything in my life, but after I met you, it was like my whole world was turned upside down. I was so sure that I was straight but then we became friends and everything I thought I knew, I couldn't understand anymore."

"Every time you laughed at anything stupid that I did, I feel my stomach rolling inside. Every time you held my hand, I feel electricity shooting through my body. Every time you stare at me for no apparent reason, I feel fucking dragons breathing fire inside my stomach. Every time we cuddled, I felt like I was the luckiest boy on Earth. It felt right but it felt wrong at the same time, because I wasn't supposed to like boys."

"When I started thinking about it, I panicked and tried to get rid of those feelings. I didn't know what to do so I shut you out. Maybe it'll go away if I didn't see you, but it didn't. I went to that party hoping to get my mind off of things, but we both know how that ended and I hope you understand now."

After Jaehyun's monologue, a long pregnant pause came between them as Sicheng processes the information that was dumped on him. 

"I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore after this. But I hope you know that I'm genuinely sorry for the pain that I caused you, and I hope that one day, you'll have it in your heart to forgive me." Jaehyun wipes the tears on his face as he stands up. Sicheng didn't have to say anything because Jaehyun already understands his silence. "I don't want to cause you any more pain. Good bye, Winwin."

He grabs the doorknob to open the door but a hand suddenly grabs him. He turns around and Sicheng is already wrapping his hands around the older and burying his face on the crook of his neck. He's letting out quiet sobs, and Jaehyun's heart stings in his chest. It's a heartbreaking sound to hear.

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun didn't expect it to come out of the younger's mouth. "For making you question yourself."

"Hey, don't say that." Jaehyun reassures, rubbing his back. "You didn't do anything wrong and I'm the one who came here to apologize."

They stand there for a while. Just holding each other. Jaehyun's heart is pounding, he doesn't what this means but he just accepts it. Sicheng looks up at Jaehyun, their faces very close. He looks into his eyes for a few moments, "Please stay."

"Stay the night?" He asks. 

"Stay the night and stay in my life." Sicheng replies and Jaehyun could only hold himself back from kissing him there. His chest feels like it's going to burst from joy.

"I forgive you." The younger says finally. 

They lay in Sicheng's bed, all cuddled up, for hours, talking about anything and everything. They talk about how Jaehyun apologized to Kun and Renjun(which the younger knew because apparently, they already told him), they talk about how Sicheng dyed his hair, they talk about the conversation that Jaehyun had with his mom; but they don't talk about the elephant in the room. 

Jaehyun's head is on one of Sicheng's pillows and the latter's head is resting on his arm which held him close, with their legs lazily tangled together. One of Sicheng's hands is on top of the older's chest. Jaehyun had confessed his feelings for the slightly smaller boy, and he didn't reciprocate it, but here he is, all tangled up with him.

Jaehyun doesn't want to give it any meaning, he really doesn't. But there's something in the way that Sicheng's finger is drawing little shapes on his chest. Something in the way that Sicheng looked at him. Something that gives him hope that _something_ is possible and that the sun, the moon, and the stars are rooting for him. 

He doesn't ask Sicheng about what he feels. Whatever they have between them, he's contented with it for now. He's willing to wait, and if nothing happens, then he'll still be happy to have Dong Sicheng by his side. 

"I missed you." Sicheng says out of the blue. 

"I missed you too, Winwinnie." He cards his hand through the younger's now short hair. "So much."

"For the record," Sicheng says softly, voice already sounding sleepy. "I forgive you but that doesn't mean that we're back to being best friends." 

Sicheng says it in a teasing tone, which makes Jaehyun chuckle. Of course, Sicheng will still say that while practically falling asleep in his arms. 

"You have to earn back my trust," The younger boy lazily digs his pointer finger on his chest, trying to appear intimidating but Jaehyun knows he's already fighting sleep. "You have to win me over."

Jaehyun hums in response. He only replies verbally when he's sure that the other boy has fallen asleep. "I will, don't worry. Goodnight, lemon boy."

He reaches down and places a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite chapters unu (i hope its yours too). It doesn't have a lot of fluff and maybe i love it bc its an angsty chap. I LOVE ME SOME ANGST <3
> 
> I hope you loved reading this! <3
> 
> You can always talk to me on twitter! @nomindotae


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got Punch first AND second win!!!!! I'm so proud of NCT127 and for us nctzens! 
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm kinda late, I was busy with schoolworks but here's the last chapter! As promised. 
> 
> I can't believe we're finally here.

Weeks pass by and they slowly fall back into old habits. They hang out together, sit together during lunch at school, have their sleep overs; but Jaehyun can feel the younger holding back, like he's suddenly remembering the things that happened in the party. Sicheng's smiles would fade, he would pull back his hand, would even reject hang outs; and it tugs at Jaehyun's heart. 

Jaehyun made it his mission in those weeks to figure out how to earn back Sicheng's trust, to win Winwin over; and as prom season is nearing, his plan is starting to take shape. Sicheng had showed him the rest of his bucketlist, and he knew exactly what to do. 

"Where the hell are you taking me, Jaehyun?" Sicheng questions as Jaehyun guides him down the stairs of his house. The older had barged into his room with a blindfold, pulled him out of his bed, and tied the blindfold around his head. 

"Just outside. You'll see." Jaehyun sing-songs while holding the shorter boy. 

"That's the point, _I can't see._ "

Jaehyun scoffs, "You know what I mean." 

The older guides him out the front door and Sicheng holds his arms out in front of him, careful of any unseen threats in front of him. 

"We're almost there," Jaehyun assures. "Just a few more steps."

Sicheng lets himself be guided off the porch and into the soft grass of the front yard. Jaehyun halts him to a stop, and let go of him. He hears him walk a few steps forward. The blindfolded boy doesn't know what to expect and if he's being honest, he's anxious of what Jaehyun might have up his sleeve. 

"Okay. Take off your blindfold." 

He reaches up and unties the black cloth, and when he opens his eyes, his jaw drops. 

In front of him stood two large majestic horses, one white and one black with Jaehyun standing in between them, holding their reins. Jaehyun is beaming at him, smile at 100% power, dimples in full display. Sicheng wouldn't mind dying then and there.

"Jaehyun, what the fuck is this?!" Sicheng gestures at the two equines in front of him.

"Your bucketlist," Jaehyun says, as if its the most obvious answer. "You wanted to ride a unicorn, right? Meet Sol and Nal."

Sicheng's heart melts when he raises his eyes and sees that there are fake horns on their heads. He couldn't prevent himself from smiling. He steps forward and observes the two animals. The white horse especially catches his eyes. And as if Jaehyun sensed his eagerness to pet the animal, the older grabs his hand and guides it to the horse's neck, and they caress it's coat together. "Don't be afraid." Jaehyun softly says, careful not to scare Sicheng.

"This is Sol. She's a she." Jaehyun explains while looking at the younger straight in the eyes. "The black one is Nal. He's a he." 

"They're beautiful." Sicheng says, but he isn't looking at the horses. 

"Do you want to go riding with her?" Jaehyun asks and pets Sol. Sicheng beams and nods. 

"Yeah I do but do you think it's okay for them? I don't want to cause them any distress. Where did you get them anyway?"

"Don't worry, they really like humans. Me especially." Jaehyun brags and Sicheng rolls his eyes. "They belong to Eunwoo's family, they're filthy rich, did you know that? I pet and feed them every time I go to their huge house and they took a liking to me. Eunwoo trusts me with them, he's nice when he's not being an asshole."

Sicheng laughs at that. Of course Jaehyun pets random animals, just when he thought that he couldn't get any more perfect. Jaehyun holds out his hand, "Now come on, We have to go somewhere."

The younger takes his hand without hesitation and Jaehyun helps him to get on the saddle. The older gets on Nal and he teaches Sicheng how to guide Sol. They set out onto the streets and he couldn't believe how his life had turned into a cliché fairy tale. He's unicorn-back riding with prince charming, and he couldn't care less about the weird stares that they're getting. 

  
As it turns out, Jaehyun brings him back to the bridge where they watched the sunrise. This time, to watch the sunset on the opposite side of the bridge. Sicheng is staring into the horizon as the sun slowly descends in the sky, coloring the sky with various colors. Sol's head is hovering over his shoulder and he feeds her some apple-cinnamon treats that Jaehyun had brought with them. The animal then rubs her muzzle against Sicheng's head, causing Jaehyun to chuckle at the adorable sight. 

"She likes you very much." Jaehyun mutters while brushing Nal's mane. 

"Who wouldn't?" Sicheng jokes, giving the older a lopsided grin. 

Jaehyun shrugs, feigning innocence. "I know I do." He replies and gives Sicheng an insufferable smirk. Sicheng flushes red and he snaps his head to the right, away from Jaehyun's eyes. 

"I liked you better when you weren't this bold." Sicheng huffs. 

"Hey, I have to tell ask something." Jaehyun changes the subject, his confident aura already fading. 

"Yeah?"

"So, I want to help you finish your bucketlist," The older looks down at his hands. "And I saw that you wanted to go to prom."

A small smile starts to show on Sicheng's lips. Jaehyun is avoiding his eyes and fiddling with his fingers, obviously nervous. He couldn't help but to find the sight adorable. 

"I just want to– do you want– will you–" Jaehyun fails to find the right words. He clears his throat. "Will you go to prom with me?" 

"Hey," Sicheng steps closer to the older boy and takes his hands in his, stopping them from shaking. Jaehyun lifts his head and now they're standing eye to eye. "Are you asking me because you want me to go with you or are you asking me because of the bucketlist?" He whispers softly. 

"Both." Jaehyun replies, heart beating rapidly. "But mostly because I want to go with you."

"Then, yes." Sicheng answers his question and the older's face lights up, brighter than the setting sun. 

  
The sun had completely disappeared below the horizon and the sky is in a disarray of colors. Twilight is upon them. Sicheng looks over at Jaehyun who's looking at the colorful sky, looking like he was pulled out of a painting. Because he's beautiful and he's a masterpiece. His eyes are gleaming despite the lack of lighting, and he has a close lipped smile which shows his dimples. He eventually notices that Sicheng is staring at him, so he stares back. 

"Tell me what you're thinking about, Winwin."

"You're amazing," was all that Sicheng could say. He isn't lying, he _is_ thinking about Jaehyun, and Jaehyun _is_ amazing. 

"Why?" The other asks, not teasing, but genuinely curious. 

Sicheng chuckles at himself. "So you know about my bucketlist," He starts. "I write whatever I could possibly do for the year, but I write one impossible thing just to remind myself that there are some things that I can't control; that's why I wrote that I wanted to ride a unicorn."

He reaches up to Sol and scratches her muzzle. "But you made the impossible possible. For the first time ever."

He looks at Jaehyun again, he's now a silhouette against the constantly darkening sky. He couldn't see his face anymore but Sicheng knows he's smiling, the most beautiful silhouette that could ever exist. He relishes the moment and thinks to himself that maybe falling inlove with your best friend isn't too bad after all. 

Jaehyun's jaw drops when he sees Sicheng on the night of the prom and says something inappropriate to Sicheng's parents. 

"I don't know if I'm allowed to say this but your son is hot." Jaehyun says shamelessly. Sicheng looks dashing in his burgundy suit and his brown hair is styled up, making him look exceptionally handsome. 

Both of their parents laugh at his words, and they agree. Sicheng on the other hand is burning up from where he's standing. "You are _definitely_ not allowed to say that again."

Jaehyun steps forward with burning cheeks and shyly hands him a red rose. "For you."

Sicheng takes the crimson flower and narrows his eyes at the older. "If this is from Nemo, I will cut you."

"It's not!" Jaehyun exclaims defensively and they all burst in laughter. 

After they take pictures with their parents and their parents take pictures of them together, they leave on Mr. Jung's car, he lets Jaehyun borrow it on special occasions like this.

"Damn, Dong Sicheng!" Renjun shouts from the other side of the gym when he spots them. Sicheng glares at him in return, he quickens his pace. "Make way for your prom king, peasants!"

"Shut the fuck up, Injun." Sicheng whispers through gritted teeth.

"You look devastatingly handsome too, Jaehyun." Renjun winks and bites his lip, staring down Jaehyun. He's dressed in a grey suit and a black turtleneck.

"You're not so bad yourself, Renjun." He responds and gives him a flirty smirk. The younger is wearing a simple yet regal black and white suit. Sicheng clears his throat and scowls at them. 

"Guys, please." Kun interrupts their conversation. Jaehyun is taken aback for a moment, realizing that he dyed his hair blue; it suits him. "Somebody's getting jealous."

"I'm not!" Sicheng exclaims. 

"What, I never said it was you." Kun smirks and shrugs at the younger. Sicheng fumes and is practically releasing a deathly aura, glaring at Kun. This causes the three to laugh at Sicheng's reaction. 

The prom would've been boring but it's thanks to Sicheng, Kun, and Renjun that Jaehyun can consider the event to be fun. They sat at their table sharing stories, cracking jokes, and teasing each other. Kun performs a magic trick for them and Renjun calls bullshit, unconvinced. At some point, a teacher had to scold them because they were being too loud. They also made their way to the middle of the dance floor to dance like dorks, and Jaehyun is astounded that Kun and Renjun are actually great dancers. Jaehyun also excuses himself from the three and goes to dance with his other friends. He's glad that they're not even a little upset that he's spent most of the night with Sicheng. 

"Hey, let's go vote for the prom royalty!" Kun shouts over the loud music so they can hear. They make their way through the crowd and find the ballot boxes. 

"Who are you guys voting for?" Sicheng asks Jaehyun, holding his ballot. 

Jaehyun's got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm voting for you."

"I'm not even nominated, bimbo." Sicheng rolls his eyes. "Stop wasting your vote."

"Well they can't do anything about it." He smirks and starts writing Sicheng's name on his ballot. " _You're_ my prom king."

Renjun fake gags beside Sicheng and the two of them look at him. "Oh, sorry. Don't mind me, I just had a bad sandwich."

"I'm voting for you then." Sicheng turns his attention back to the older.

"Because _I'm_ your prom king?" 

"No. It's revenge. Don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Okay~" Jaehyun singsongs with a smirk on his lips. 

"God, you guys are adorably annoying." Renjun rolls his eyes at the two. "I'm voting for myself because fuck you guys."

  
Kang Daniel and Park Jihyo are announced as prom king and queen. The school's power couple, the captain of the football team and the student council president. 

As the couple walk up the stage for their coronation, Jaehyun leans down to whisper in Sicheng's ear, "It's their loss, they could've had you as the prom king."

Jaehyun loved to fluster Sicheng, and it seems like his plan worked. The boy is avoiding his eyes and glaring at nothing, all red, and muttering nonsense under his breathe. 

The DJ changes the music to something slow and the atmosphere suddenly changes as the lights are dimmed. Daniel and Jihyo leads the first slow dance. 

Despite his confidence in flustering Sicheng earlier, he suddenly becomes nervous, his heart beating in his chest, breath catching in his throat. Jaehyun can't remember to have desired anything so bad in his life before, but he's sure of one thing right now. _He wants to dance with Sicheng._

He swallows his doubts, pride, and timidity; and asks the unsuspecting boy, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Sicheng is startled at his sudden proposition, cheeks dusted with pink. "Are you sure? People will see." He whispers. 

A moment passes as Jaehyun thinks about what to respond. He gives the dashing boy in front of him a comforting smile. Jaehyun takes a step closer to the dance floor, he turns around and holds a hand out for Sicheng. "A little lemon boy once told me to live life unapologetically."

Sicheng returns his smile and takes his hand. They take a spot near the middle of the dance floor. Jaehyun holds Sicheng's waist like he did back when they danced in the rain, gentle and close. The latter wraps his hands around Jaehyun's neck, and they sway with the music. They can feel many eyes on them but they didn't care, they're too absorbed with each other. They are the only people in their own world. 

Jaehyun looks at Sicheng intently, he smiles and the younger mirrors his action, exposing the snaggletooth that Jaehyun is so fond of. 

"Did I ever tell you that I love your snaggletooth?" He asks. 

"Did I ever tell you that I love your dimples?" The younger answers with a question. He takes one of his hands and caresses the indent on the boy's face with his thumb. 

_Can we always be this close? Forever and ever._ Taylor Swift's beautiful voice echoes throughout the gymnasium. 

Jaehyun feels like everything is falling into place in his life. He feels like he found every piece and he can finally complete his puzzle. The final piece is in his arms and there's one thing left to do. 

A wave of anxiety goes over him as he doubts the thing that he's about to do. But how can he when Sicheng is looking at him with bright eyes and a blinding smile like he hung up all the stars in the sky. Dong Sicheng is the most amazing person that he's met and no force in the universe will stop him from what he's about to do. 

Jaehyun discards all the cowardice left in his body and connects his lips with his best friend's. 

_You're my my my my lover._

* * *

  
**_Epilogue_ **

"I've got one last thing on my list." Sicheng says, looking over at Jaehyun sitting on his desk. 

"Figure out college?" 

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you wanna do in the future?"

The younger thinks for a while, "I think I want to be a veterinarian." 

"Then good! You figured it out." 

"But the nearest university that offers a vet program is four hours away." Sicheng frowns. 

"That's a problem why?" Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. 

"It'll be far from you." He mutters under his breath. 

"Do you seriously think," Jaehyun stands up from the desk and plops himself on top of Sicheng, resting his chin on the younger's chest. "that I'm not going with you?"

"But what are you gonna take?"

"I don't know yet. I'll take a look at the programs that they offer."

"Jae," Sicheng frowns at the boy on top of him. "You can't just take a random program just because you want to go to the same university as me."

"Winwin, listen." He gives him a comforting smile. "I choose you, wherever you go. No matter what program I take, heck, even if I don't go to college; as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"That's very flattering, but I think we can both agree that that's a stupid thing to say." Sicheng points out and they burst into a fit of laughter. 

Jaehyun adjusts his position, he gets off of Sicheng and opts to cuddle his side instead, looking at Sicheng's side profile. 

"I want to spend a lifetime with you, and I say lifetime because I don't know if you believe in forever or not, because you're Dong Sicheng and you have your own weird beliefs and you're unpredictable like that." Jaehyun says seriously in one breath. 

"I do believe in forever." Winwin chuckles. 

"But what if forever doesn't exist?"

"Then a lifetime will do." The younger reaches over and cards his fingers through Jaehyun's hair. 

"I believe in reincarnation." Sicheng speaks up again. "And if it's real, then I'd be the luckiest boy in the universe to fall in love with Jung Jaehyun over and over again. Over multiple lifetimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did! What was your favorite part in this chapter? I wanna know. 
> 
> I had my music on shuffle while writing the prom part and when Lover by Taylor Swift played, I just had to put it in. I felt like it really fits the moment. 
> 
> While writing this, I've learned a lot about writing. So if you think that I need to learn more about writing, I am. Don't worry. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic! Especially if you've been here from the start. 
> 
> I wanna know your thoughts!!! I really love reading about your feedbacks! Kudos are appreciated too <3
> 
> Find me on twitter: @nomindotae
> 
> I love you and see you around! JaeWin best boys <3 JaeWin citrus friends <3
> 
> -e

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but my brain kept on adding more and more so i turned it into a chaptered fic :<
> 
> It's almost done so the wait for the other chapters won't be too long :) I'll try to update every other day! 
> 
> But if i finish it soon, I'll just update in one go!  
> twitter: @nomindotae


End file.
